JLU Customs Wiki
Welcome to the JLU Customs Wiki This wiki showcases custom figures in an animated, JLU style created by artists around the world. The purpose for this wiki is twofold: *To create a digital gallery of JLU-styled customs which is easy to search. *To help customizers get images of other people's customs for use as a reference. Every effort is made to credit the original artist for each custom. If you find any mistakes, please let us know by adding a comment in the related page(s). If you want to add new entries, please check the instructions for adding new entries first. How to browse this site Entries are sorted by character name. In some cases entries include different versions of the same character. Characters sharing the same superhero name have separate pages. To make browsing the site easier, we have created several categories 'to group entries together. You can browse our category tree by clicking on the 'Browse link at the end of any page. You can scan through by the characters name Alphabetically or by topic with our navigation table below. You can also easily find entries by using the Search this wiki feature available on any page. A quick note, or the good Doctor is in. We've recently begun adding the many characters that have "Doctor" or "Dr" in their name. Rather than try to match them all up, we've gone with the more generally accepted form for the character. So if you don't get an exact character match using one, try using the other. Same rules apply for the Mr and Mrs (or Miss) of the home. If you have any suggestions on how to make this Wiki easier to use, browse or reference, please feel free to contact us at www.customjustice.com. We've also recently added Creator pages for every customizer. You can follow the link here to browse each customizer's individual page. Their page has links to each character page that has their work. http://jlucustoms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Creator What is a JLU Custom figure? This wiki showcases custom figures in an animated, JLU style created by artists around the world. A custom figure is a toy figure that has been created by an individual to represent a character. A custom might be a manufactured figure simply repainted, a completely original sculpture or a mixed effort, combining original sculpture with painting and manufactured parts. A custom may be a fully articulated action figure, a static sculpture or something in the middle. Customizing is as much an art as it is a hobby. Some toy collectors create custom figures in order to have a character that has not been manufactured by toy companies. Others see it as an art expression, not far away from sculpting or painting, as it usually involves both. The art of customizing has produced a community of fellow customizers whose talents range from inexperienced newcomers to professional sculptors. The growth of that community owes much to the Internet, as it allows customizers to exhibit their work to a large audience, as well as communicate directly with others in the hobby. All customs shown in this wiki comes from a subgroup of the customizer community that work on figures in what is sometimes called Bruce Timm's style, BTAS style or JLU style. These terms refer to the animation style initiated by Bruce Timm in the Batman: the Animated Series (BTAS) tv show, which then exended to other Warner Bross series including Justice League and Justice League Unlimited (JLU). As base material, most customizers use figures coming from Mattel's Justice League and Justice League Unlimited toy lines, while others use figures from other toy lines such as Kenner Batman: The Animated Series or Superman Adventures. Helpful Links: If you see something you like, take a look at the links below. You can get tips on making figures yourself, find links to order parts, or find links to order a custom figure done in the JLU style! #Custom Justice Forums - Lots of tips to be found here from some of the best. http://customjustice.boards.net/ #Action Figure Insider - Looking for toy news? If you can't find it here, you aren't trying. http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/main/ #Stew's Castings - Need a part? This is the place to go. https://www.facebook.com/stewscustoms/ #Glassman Customs - Some of the best original custom sculpts out there. [https://www.facebook.com/glassmancustoms/ https://www.facebook.com/glassmancustoms//] #Casimir's Customs - For a large reference of How-To info, be sure to check out Casimir's site! http://www.pilliod.net/main.htm #Thirty-Seven Custom Toys - Looking for a great custom commission? Follow this link! https://www.facebook.com/Thirtysevencustomtoys/ #The Guff's Customs - Another great customizer who also takes commissions. https://www.facebook.com/The-Guffs-Customs Latest activity Disclaimer This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners/copyright holders. All custom works found in this site are considered fan art, and are in no way associated with or endorsed by Mattel, Hasbro, Warner Brothers, DC Comics, Disney, Marvel or any other company. All images found in this site are the property of the original creator and can be removed if the author wishes. We retain no rights over these images. Category:Browse Category:JLU Customs, Justice League Unlimited